


Worst Birthday Ever (Really, It’s Just Terrible)

by sparkysparky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: It's Ron's birthday party. How could Harry think it was a good idea to invite that no-good, pompous arse, Draco?





	Worst Birthday Ever (Really, It’s Just Terrible)

**Author's Note:**

> Minor background pairings (Neville/Hannah, Harry/Pansy, Seamus/Dean/Luna, Theo/Terence)
> 
> Thanks to S. and her George for the Boozy Bubbles

Ron’s twenty-first birthday was going splendidly right up until Draco Malfoy waltzed into the pub.

Ron was on his third shot, had just gotten a birthday snog from Katie Bell, and the promise of cake was in the near future. It was a beautiful cake too; Hannah Abbott might be a bubbly scatter-brain, but she could bake a cake like no other. If Neville hadn’t already locked her down, Ron might have taken a shot at her just on her cake making abilities alone. The Weird Sisters were blasting away over the speakers, the pub was filled with his friends and family, and the alcohol was freely flowing thanks to George and his Boozy Bubbles.

So yes, his party was basically the best party in this history of parties, right until _he_ showed up flanked by Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, two of the worst people in the entire world. Fuck Harry and his bad taste in women; how he and Pansy Parkinson had ended up shacked up together was one of the greatest mysteries of the Wizarding world. Ron had been present for most of their odd, terrifying, disgusting courtship, and he still didn’t understand it. Not even Hermione could make sense of it, and if she couldn’t Ron didn’t see how anyone else had a chance. As for Theodore Nott, Ron had to deal with him _all day_ at the Ministry, he didn’t see why he had to deal with him at his bloody birthday party too.

Of course, neither Pansy nor Theodore were as bad as Draco Malfoy. Just the sight of his snooty, pointed face and gleaming, perfect hair was enough to set Ron’s teeth on edge. It wasn’t fair that Malfoy was bloody gorgeous: tall and slim, with the most perfect arse ever created. Malfoy knew it too; the cut of his robes was _obscene_ , and who even wore robes these days anyway? Draco bloody Malfoy, that was who, and he had no right looking as good as he did. Ron just wanted to grab him and shove him against a wall and….

“Harry, you’re the fucking worst person ever,” Ron groaned, thumping his head on the bar. “I hate you, and I’ll never forgive you for this.”

Harry, the utter bastard, just laughed and patted Ron on the shoulder, before heading off to claim Pansy for a dance and probably a snog in the back corner. Ron groaned again, weakly ordered another shot, and tossed it back. He was in the process of contemplating the wisdom of drowning himself in the bathroom sink when he sensed someone sit on the stool next to him.

“You really shouldn’t bang your head like that. You haven’t the brains to spare.” Malfoy’s drawling voice sent shivers down Ron’s side, and he turned his head just enough to glare up at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked at him, one perfect eyebrow arched at _just_ the right angle to say, _You idiot_ , without actually saying the words.

“Fuck off, Malfoy,” Ron growled, forcing himself into an upright position. Without his permission, his body angled itself towards Malfoy, like a bloody flower to the bloody sun. Ugh, he hated himself sometimes.

“Hmmm, I think that’s what you said last time, just before you shoved your hand down my pants.” Malfoy was still smirking, but was that a blush on his cheeks?

“Shut up,” Ron said, intelligently. He was currently trying _not_ to remember what had happened at the last party they’d both attended. And the party before that, and the one before _that_ , and possibly the five or six before that one. For some reason, Ron got a few drinks in and suddenly snogging Malfoy in a corner seemed like a brilliant idea. “Why are you even here, anyway?”

“I had to keep an eye on Pansy and Potter, didn’t I? Make sure he doesn’t take advantage of her.”

Ron snorted at that; he was pretty sure any advantage was being taken by Pansy and not the other way around, but he didn’t want to think overly much about what went on between his best mate and the harpy he’d fallen in love with.

“Then why is Nott here?”

“Never mind that,” Draco said, and this time Ron was _certain_ that was a blush he was seeing.

“Is he...are you...did you bring a _minder_?” Ron gaped at Draco, knowing he was right. “What, is he supposed to make sure you don’t end up with your hand in _my_ pants this time around?”

“Shut up, Weasel,” Draco hissed, and he was definitely blushing now.

Ron reached out and traced a finger along the top of Draco’s cheekbone, feeling the heat coming off the fair skin. “Afraid to be alone with me, Malfoy?” Ron couldn’t help the way his voice deepened, and he let his hand trail down the side of Malfoy’s neck, thumb pressing against the rapid pulse he found there. It appeared he wasn’t the only one affected by this scenario.

“You wish,” Draco whispered, but he was leaning into the touch, his weird grayish eyes never looking away from Ron’s face.

“Too bad for you, your minder seems more interested in the Quidditch player he’s shagging than protecting your virtue.” Ron glanced quickly to where Theo was in deep conversation with Terence Higgs, the current Seeker for the English National Team, and completely disinterested in what was going on with Ron and Draco.

“I hate you so much,” Draco moaned, then fisted his hands in Ron’s shirt and yanked him off his stool.

“Ditto,” Ron said, but without any heat. He was too busy pulling Draco close and stumbling towards the darker corners of the pub to be angry, or to notice the way his friends rolled their eyes and galleons exchanged hands as they moved through the group.

Finally they reached a suitable corner, dark and deserted enough that no one would see what was going on. Ron wasted no time backing Draco against the wall and claiming his stupidly attractive mouth for a kiss. He meant it to be harsh and hateful, but turned softer and deeper almost immediately. Ron ran his hand through Draco’s hair, surprised as always that it was silky soft, not stiff from product.

“Bastard,” Draco said, without heat. He made no move to stop Ron, leaning into the touch instead, almost like a cat. Ron thought he wouldn’t be surprised if Draco started purring; he’d never admit but Ron had discovered during their trysts that Draco loved to have his hair played with. Or, Ron thought as his fingers tangled in the hair, pulled. Draco let out a throaty moan, the sound going straight to Ron’s prick.

“Like that, kitten?” Ron whispered, biting down on Draco’s neck before the other man could protest the pet name. “Going to make you purr for me.”

“Merlin’s balls, your pillow talk needs work,” Draco growled, but Ron didn’t take offense as Draco’s hands were busy unfastening Ron’s trousers enough to get his hand in and around Ron’s cock.

“If you’re so offended, you needn’t stay, petal.” Ron shifted so there was slightly more room between them, but tightened his hand in Draco’s hair, yanking the stands just enough to have Draco gasping.

“Fuck you, shut up,” Draco snarled, pulling Ron back to him with his free hand. “You’re the worst, I don’t know why I let you touch me.”

Ron pulled at Draco’s hair again, tilting his head back so their eyes met. Draco’s pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink, lips parted. Ron was quiet a moment, searching Draco’s eyes for something he knew was reflected in his own.

“Yeah you do,” Ron said, leaning down to kiss Draco again. He gentled his approach, languidly stroking his tongue against Draco’s, taking his time with it. Draco sighed and melted into him, one hand coming up to cup Ron’s face and the other resting low on Ron’s stomach, fingers just above the undone button of Ron’s trousers.

“Would you two get a feckin’ room already? The rest of us aren’t too keen on seeing you shag Malfoy against the wall, Ron.” Seamus’ voice rang out above the crowd, and was joined by cheers and laughter from the rest of the crowd.

Ron pulled away from Draco just enough to glare at Seamus. “You’re one to talk, Seamus,” Ron said, looking pointedly at the way Seamus was sitting in Dean’s lap. Luna was sprawled over them both, and the three of them were clearly moments away from public displays of their own. Seamus shot him two fingers, but made no more comments about what was going on.

Ron turned back to look at Draco, who looked more amused than mortified, so Ron figured the night hadn’t been completely ruined. “What do you say, kitten, shall we give them a show?”

“Call me kitten again and I’ll give _you_ a show.” There was a point in time that Ron would have found Draco’s unspoken threat at least a little concerning; oh how times had changed.

“Later, then.” Ron kissed Draco again, and then pulled away completely. “I haven’t had my cake yet.” He grinned at Draco’s gasp of outrage, did up his trousers, and took Draco’s hand. “You can help me blow out the candles.”

“That will be the only thing I’m blowing tonight,” Draco grumbled, but he also didn’t pull his hand away. Ron decided he liked the way Draco’s hand felt in his, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Ron chuckled, and pulled Draco closer as they walked back into the crowd. “Don’t pout, petal. Good things come to those who wait.”

Ron didn’t have to look at Draco to know the other man was glaring at him, but once again Draco made no move to pull away. Maybe, Ron thought as they headed for the cake, this wasn’t the worst birthday party he’d ever had. Maybe it would turn out to be one of the best.

**Author's Note:**

> **This work is part of an ongoing fest.**
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave love/comments for the author either here, [on LJ](https://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/), or [DW](https://ron-draco-fest.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
